Love Conquer's All
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: when Troy ex comes back into his life without him knowing and Coming in between his and Gia relationship. what will happen to Troy and Gia will they survive or will troy ex end their relationship. Will the other's rangers still wanna be friends with Troy. Find out in love conquers all, Bad a summaries.


Gia Ran away from hey Boyfriend while laughing "Gia give me back my Jacket"Troy whined as he chased her around the Megaforce base "Never"Gia said as she ran behind Jake who was trying to get his laughed in "But it's My Favorite Jacket"Troy Whined pouting like a five year who lost his Favorite toy "so You can't have it"Gia said running behind her Best-friend who was to busy laughing "Baby Come on"Troy said running after his Girlfriend again "You always wear it"Gia said running behind Noah who was also to busy laughing "So do you"Troy said trying to grab his Jacket but missed and fell on his stomach groaning in pain "Troy are you okay"Gia asked running to her Boyfriend side who grabbed her and pinned her on her back laughing Gia glared at him.

"You were acting the whole you had me worried"Gia said kicking her feet still glaring at her Boyfriend Troy laughed "awww now can i'll have my Jacket back Please "Troy said smiling down at his Girlfriend who still held onto his Jacket "Never"Gia said smirking up at Troy who groaned "Mmmm Alight then"Troy said before kissing Gia who eye's widen in surprise "Are they really having a make-out session in front of us"Jake said smiling fading "Hey no looking"Emma said covering both Jake's and Noah Eyes who groaned "Awww but"Noah said only to get kicked in the leg by Emma Gia hand let go of Troy Jacket who made their kiss deeper "Alight Alright break it up"Emma said making Troy and Gia break their kiss getting up from the floor as Troy picked up his jacket.

Gia groaned as Troy put on his jacket "you Lucky your cute"Gia mumbled walking towards Emma "Come on let's go get some Ice-cream"Gia said pulling Emma Away from the other's "Whoa"Emma cried as she was pulled away from Noah who signed sadly "Hey She my girlfriend"Noah cried running after The Yellow and Pink Ranger who were now running laughing "She was my best-friend first so Hahahahah"Gia said sticking her tongue out at the Blue ranger who Huffled in Angry "Awww don't worry Noah I'm Your's when we get to Ernie's"Emma said laughing as her and Gia ran out of the base "Troy Your Girlfriend Just stole my girlfriend "Noah cried as he stopped running trying to catch his breathe "Hahaha Gotta Love her"Troy said as He and Jake ran over to Noah who glared at him before smiling.

Troy and the other's Male rangers finally left the base only to come face to face with Gia and Emma who had their arms crossed "So Boy's what took you so long"Gia said tapping her foot glaring at Her Boyfriend and her other's friends "You know Noah when he get tried from running"Troy said backing away from his Angry Girlfriend "Hey"Noah said pouting crossing his arms "Aww poor Baby"Emma said before kicking her Boyfriend in the leg who groaned in pain "Now let's go to Ernie's"Gia said making the other's Nod their head's "Alright Baby Let's go"Troy said kissing Gia forehead before yelping in Surprise as Gia pulled him away from the other's "Come on Noah"Emma said also Pulling her Boyfriend away from Jake who signed in Loneliness.

* * *

**( At Ernie's)**

When The Megaforce rangers Got to Ernie's Gia pulled Troy to a Booth while Emma Did the same to Noah "Alright I'm get the Ice-cream"Jake said signing again as he Walked towards the counter "Isn't Your guys anniversary in like 3 days"Noah said as he was Pulled down next to Emma who kissed his cheek "Yeah"Troy said kissing Gia cheek who smiled at him "2 years already "Gia said laughing as Troy trickled her "Alright 2 Swirl Ice-cream's for the girls"Jake said handing the ice-cream to Emma and Gia who smiled at him "Thank you"They said taking their ice-cream from Jake who sat down "and 3 Chocolate Ice-creams for the Boy's"Jake said handing Noah and Troy their Ice-cream's "thanks Bro"Noah and Troy said taking their ice-cream's from their friend.

Troy grabbed Gia hand Smiling to himself "Troy Borrows Is that you"A voice said from behind Him and Gia "whoa who is that hot girl behind you Troy"Jake said as Troy tried to hide himself 'She can't be here no go away'Troy thought begging as he tried to slide down the booth but Gia Pulled him up "Troy"the voice said making Gia and Troy turn around to face a girl with dirty blonde hair , Blue eyes , she wore a short red dress and red high-hills Gia looked at Troy who looked at her "Rachel hey"Troy said grabbing Gia hand "Troy Babe who that"Gia asked as troy pulled her back down on the Booth "No-One Love she no one"Troy said kissing Gia head who signed looking at the other's who struggled looking at Rachel who walked over to them.

"It's been so long since i'll saw you"Rachel said sitting next to troy who groaned closing his eyes "Troy your hidden something we dating stop hiding stuff from me"Gia said hurt because her Boyfriend keeping something from her Troy signed before looking at Gia "Fine Gia This is Rachel my Ex-girlfriend Rachel this is Gia my Girlfriend"Troy said kissing Gia head who smiled a little "Oh Rachel Also meet Emma , Noah and Jake my 3 best-friends"Troy said making the 3 said rangers wave at Rachel who waved back smiling at them "nice to meet you guys"Rachel said to the 3 Ranger's "You too"They said looking at Gia who was Giving Rachel a evil Look "Babe stop"Troy said wrapping an arm around her shoulder making her tense up a little "Fine"she said looking at her hand's.

"Alright I'm going to go Troy call me if you wanna talk or Hang-out"Rachel said taking Troy Phone from the table and putting her Number in it Gia growled a little as Rachel Got up Handing Troy his phone who looked at away from Rachel "Bye"Emma said clearly not happy at the scene happening in front of her "Bye"Rachel said before walking away from Troy and his friends "Alright mighty red Hurt Gia by Rachel being around and I'll kill you got it"Emma said grabbing Troy by his shirt collar making him whimper scared "I'll wouldn't dare to hurt her"Troy said looking at Gia who was still glaring where Rachel once stood "Alright let's go Home"Noah said snapping Gia out of her trace "Yeah let's go"Gia said grabbing Emma hand and pulling her away from the other's.

* * *

When Gia and Emma got to Gia house Emma Grabbed Gia Shoulders "Gia you know Troy Loves you right"Emma said looking at her best friend with Worried mixed with sadness eyes Gia nodded before opening her door "Yeah I'll know He does and I'll love him too"Gia said as her and Emma walked into her house "But right now I'll can't face him"Gia said locking her door "Troy doesn't love Rachel"Emma said hugging her best-friend who hugged her back "now lets go get some sleep"emma said pulling Gia Up-stair's who was to busy thinking about her and Troys relationship to care.

* * *

**New story how to you like it **


End file.
